Dora
'Transcript' *Joe: Okay, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think. *Swiper: So, What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College with Numbers... *Benny: Buttons... *Grumpy Old Troll: And a Ringing Sound? *Joe: Well, Maybe the Numbers are On the Buttons. *Boots: Yeah! and Maybe It Makes a Ringing Sound. *Joe: Well, What Has Buttons with Numbers and Makes a Ringing Sound? *Dora: A Telephone! *Joe: A Telephone, Yeah! Blue Wants Steve to Bring a Telephone to College So We Can Call and Talk to Him. *Swiper: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Music Starts) *Big Red Chicken: We Sat On Down. *Azul: Figured It Out. *Joe: What Blue's Clues We're All About. *Grumpy Old Troll: Wow! *Swiper: You Know What? *Joe: We're Really Smart. *(Music Ends) *Mr. Salt: Psst! Joe, It's Time. *Joe: It's Time for Steve's Surprise Party! *Diego: Let's Go. *Tickety Tock: Hi Characters from Dora the Explorer. *Slippery Soap: We're Glad You're Here. *Dora: Hi Guys. *Joe: All Right Everybody, Let's Get Ready for the Surprise! *Everyone: (Talking) *Joe: Here's the Plan, When Steve Walks In, Blue Will Turn On the Lights, and Everybody Needs to Shout, Surprise! *Steve: Where is Everybody? *Joe: Here Comes Steve, Don't Forget to Yell Surprise, Okay? *Azul: Here He Comes. *Steve: Hello? *All: SURPRISE!!!! *Steve: Is This a Surprise Party, for Me? *Isa: Yeah! *Joe: Yep!, It's a Goodbye, Good Luck at College, Surprise, Party! *All: Steve is Going to College, Steve is Going to College. *(All Cheering) *Steve: Thanks! *Joe: Oh, Look, We Have Something for You. *Steve: Oh It's a Card, For Me, That's Me at College. *Map: There's a Message Inside. *Dora: Will You Help Joe Read This Message to Steve? *Joe: Great!, Dear Steve, Today, You're Going to, College, To Learn About, Music, Outer Space, and Art, and We're All Going to Miss You, Cause You're So Smart, Love, Your Friends, Family, and the Dora Gang. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Steve: Wow!, Thanks So Much, You Know, I'm Taking This to College With Me, Cause It'll Remind Me of You. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: A Present, for Me? *Dora: Yeah, We Have a Present for You. *Isa: Open It. *Steve: It's a Phone, Blue, You Want Me to Bring a Phone With Me? *Azul: Yeah. *Diego: If We Miss You, You'll Be Able to Call Us. *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow. *Steve: What a Good Way for Us to Stay Friends, I Can Use the Phone to Call Home from College, This is Great, Thanks. *Tico: De Nada *Steve: Thanks Blue. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: I'm Gonna Miss All of You. *(All Hugging Steve) *Steve: I'll Never Forget How You All Help Me Find All These Clues, You're Really So Smart. *Benny: That's How We Do Steve. *Dora: We Coudn't Have Done It Without You. *Steve: Which Reminds Me, Will You All Take Care Of My Brother Joe, Well I'm at College? *Isa: Sure Steve. *Big Red Chicken: We'll Take Good Care Of Him. *Steve: Great, Cause, Sometimes, He Needs a Little Help, Kinda Like Me. *Grumpy Old Troll: Aww Steve. *Steve: Well, Guess I'm Off to College. *Joe: You Mean, It's Time for So Long? *Sidetable Drawer: It Is? *Mr. Salt: Already? *Swiper: Really? *Steve: Yeah, But We'll Sing One More Song *(Song Starts) *Steve: Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart. *Joe: You Know With Me and You. *All: and Our Friend Blue, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do. *(Bus Beeps) *Steve: It's the Bus. *Periwinkle: The Bus is Here. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Mrs. Pepper: Goodbye Steve. *Dora: Adios Steve. *Benny: Bye Steve. *Tico: Adios. *Mailbox: Bye! *Steve: Joe, Remember, Blue's Pawprints, Will Be On the Clues. *Joe: Blue's Clues? *Steve: Exactly. *Dora: Steve? *Azul: You Have Something to Say to Us? *Steve: Yeah, Thanks Again for All Your Help. *All Dora Characters: Aaaawwww! *All: Bye! *(Bus Drives Away) *Swiper: Wow!, Steve's Now Heading Off to College, and Now Joe's the New Host. *Joe: That's Right Swiper, I'll Be the New Host, I'm Playing Blue's Clues. *Grumpy Old Troll: We Had Fun Playing Blue's Clues. *Diego: Hey Joe, Can We Come Back Next Time to Play Blue's Clues with You? *Joe: Yeah!, I'll Play Blue's Clues With You Guys. *Isa: Yeah!, That Way a New Host Can Play With Us. *(Telephone Rings) *Map: It's the Telephone. *Backpack: Let's Go Answer It. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: Hi Blue. *Dora: It's Steve. *Boots: Hi Steve. *Steve: How are You Doing? *Diego: We're Doing Good, *Steve: I Miss You. *Azul: We Miss You Too. *Steve: Have Fun Playing Blue's Clues With Joe. *Big Red Chicken: Bye Steve! *Steve: Bye! *Joe: Bye Steve. *Steve: Bye Joe. *Blue: (Barks Bye) *Joe: I'll See You Guys Soon. *Dora: Adios Joe. *Boots: Have Fun *All: See Ya Joe. *Dora: Wow!, We Sure Had Fun Playing Blue's Clues. *Isa: and Steve Went to College. *Dora: We Coudn't Have Done It Without You. *Boots: Thanks for Helping. *Tico: Thanks! *All: Gracias. *The End Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts